Wait, You?
by Arco Deverde Reborn
Summary: Semuanya sudah berakhir. Namun, inilah awal dari sebuah akhir./Chapter 007: The Undiscovered Truth/ #Happy Reading!
1. Prologue

_Kupikir dia itu orang yang baik…_

_Aku menyesal telah menjadi tangan kanannya.._

_Aku telah menaruh terlalu banyak senyum padanya.._

_Dia menyedihkan _to the extreme_.._

_Hn, sekali _herbivore_, tetap _herbivore_.._

_Untunglah aku tidak mengambil tubuh hinanya itu…_

Bossu_…_

_Dia, kukira…_

_Kh, dasar penipu! Kupikir dia kuat, _desu_!_

_Heh, harusnya dari awal kubunuh dia…_

Yare yare_, dasar _nii-chan_ tidak berguna.._

_Kenapa aku berpikir untuk meminta perlindungan padanya..?_

_Adikku itu, ah tidak, dia bukan adikku.._

.

.

**WAIT, YOU? –REINCARNATION-**

**Genre : Tragedy/Hurt-Comfort**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : ehm…mungkin tidak ada.. /garuk kepala/**

**Setting : Future!Ver, AU, AR**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , grammar ancur, bahasa warna-warni, tragedy pedes-pedes, bikin sakit hati ini, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction ****© Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

.

* * *

_Kesalah-pahaman, itu satu. Salah-paham dapat menghancurkan tembok keluarga yang kokoh sekalipun._

* * *

_._

Sudah 4 abad lebih Vongola berdiri sebagai sebuah _mafia famiglia_ yang kuat, dan berintergeritas. Selain kuat, mereka juga terkenal sebagai relawan bagi dunia yang—bisa dibilang—kuat dan sangar—tapi baik.

Tapi, diabad 21 ini, kembali tak selamanya dunia itu bersih dan indah. Dibalik cahaya yang indah, hangat, dan terang, ada kegelapan yang suram, dingin, dan mengerikan.

Memasuki generasi kesepuluh, Vongola mengalami sebuah guncangan hebat. Dan sialnya, ini membekas. Dalam diri para _guardian_ dari orang _outside advisor_, ia dikenal baik, hangat, murah senyum, serta kuat luar dalam. Namun, apa yang mereka dapat 2 tahun lalu?

Kepahitan.

Mereka serasa dikhianati. Selama 14 tahun mereka bersama, ternyata, inilah tabiat sebenarnya dari sang _don_ besar.

Memalukan. Tapi, kembali, ini _**realita**_.

Akhirnya, setelah 5 tahun berlalu, kasus itu mereda. Untunglah dunia cepat melupakan kejadian ini. Tapi, kembali saya katakan, ini membekas.

Membekas dalam dunia mafia, relawan dunia, serta,

Bekas yang pahit dan dalam di lingkungan _keluarga_.

.

.

* * *

_Kekecewaan, itu dua. Rasa kecewa yang dalam bisa menenggelamkanmu dalam lautan gelap yang dingin._

* * *

_._

"_Tidak…bukan begitu, kalian salah.., bukan aku yang melakukan—"_

"_SUDAH CUKUP, DAME-TSUNA!" Teriakan itu menggema diruangan sang_don_. Sementara yang diteriaki, hanya tercengang melihat ekspresi yang jarang-jarang itu._

"_Sudah kubilang—"_

"_Cukup, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san. Anda selain telah membantu penyelundupan narkotika dalam jumlah besar, Anda juga terbukti membunuh _don_ Millefiore, Byakuran Gesso." Suara rendah salah seorang CEDEF semakin membuat mata itu membulat._

"_Membunuh?! Tidak mungkin! Jelas-jelas Byakuran ada kemarin—"_

"_Dame-Tsuna. Sekali lagi berucap, akan kubunuh benar kau." Dingin. Reborn sekarang mengacungkan _revolver_ hijau itu kearah Tsuna._

_Mata itu langsung meredup. Entah kenapa, Tsuna diam. Tenang._

"…_lalu.., hukuman apakah yang akan kudapat..?" Tanya Tsuna akhirnya—dengan suara nyaris berbisik._

_Anggota CEDEF tersebut mengangguk, "Hukuman seumur hidup di Penjara Vindice." Manik itu makin meredup mendengarnya._

_**SYUUT**_

_**CRAK**_

_Borgol dengan _cloud flames_ yang melingkari tangan Tsuna menyala dengan galak. Sepasang manik _onxy_ itu mendelik tajam—benar-benar tajam._

"_Tsunayoshi. Kau mengecewakan." Hardikan. Hinaan. Rendah, dan tertuju._

_Tsuna pun digiring keluar dari ruangannya dengan borgol Hibari mengalung manis ditangannya. Anehnya, Tsuna tak melawan._

_Padahal kalau benar ia tak terbukti bersalah, ia bisa saja meronta._

"_Ingat. Aku tidak bersalah." Bisik Tsuna, sambil menoleh singkat pada bayangan Reborn._

.

.

* * *

_Ketidak-percayaan, itu tiga. Sekali membuat kesalahan, lama dan bahkan selamanya kau tidak akan bisa dipercaya._

* * *

_._

Lima tahun berlalu. Vongola dipimpin tanpa kehadiran seorang _don_. Selama 5 tahun ini, Vongola bernaung dibawah Reborn, dengan bantuan Gokudera—tentu saja.

"Lagipula siapa butuh…_don_, seperti itu.." Gokudera menjawab gambling—dan agak gugup. Reborn menurunkan fedoranya.

"Masih membekas, kan?" Gokudera mengangguk.

"Pergilah, Gokudera." Gokudera menengadah. Menatap manik hitam misterius itu.

"Kau lelah. Pergilah. Aku akan menjaga _mansion_." Gokudera tersenyum mendengar tawaran itu, lalu mengangguk seraya meninggalkan ruangan mewah dan elegan itu.

Reborn masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding _cream_ ruangan itu. Ini semua, adalah design yang dibuat oleh Tsuna sendiri.

Reborn menatap nanar meja kerja, yang telah menjadi tempat kerja sang _don_.

"_Ah, Reborn, bagaimana misinya?"_

Kalau ia pulang dari misi, pasti ditanya hal itu.

"_Baik, Dame-Tsuna. Ini laporannya."_

"_Wah, cepat juga.., terimakasih.."_

Dengan senyum _angelic_ yang selalu terpatri diwajahnya yang nampak dewasa tersebut.

Menurunkan fedora. Menyembunyikan raut tak terbaca diwajahnya, "Dame-Tsuna, apa yang kau pikirkan."

.

.

* * *

_Frustrasi, itu empat. Rasa frustrasi yang mengekang membuat pikiran buta._

* * *

_._

"_Aih, Gokudera-kun, kau nampak lelah.." Nada khawatir Tsuna membuat Gokudera kalap._

"_E—eh, _juudaime_, tidak, saya tidak lelah.." Bohong. Kantung mata sudah level tiga. Kuyu benar Gokudera._

"_Tidak, Gokudera-kun. Kau lelah.." Tsuna bangkit berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Gokudera makin kalap._

"_Ta—tapi—"_

"_Pergilah, Gokudera-kun. Libur. Kuperintahkan." Senyum manis Tsuna memerintah. Gokudera lemas._

"Juudaime_, tolong—"_

"_Gokudera-kun. Kalau kau sakit, Shamal tidak akan mau merawatmu.." Tsuna masih memasang senyum. Gokudera nangis bombay._

"_Terimakasih, _juudaime_."_

.

.

* * *

_Kenangan, itu lima. Kenangan yang manis akan berubah pahit jika diingat terus._

* * *

.

Jalanan Sisilia masih ramai seperti biasa. Walau hanya kota kecil, Sisilia tak lepas dari hirup-pikuk kota. Gokudera mengamati mobil dan kendaraan yang lain melintas.

Saat ini ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya. Tentu ia tidak akan menggunakan pakaian formal jika jalan-jalan. Ia hirup lagi nikotin itu dalam.

Dadanya sakit. Tapi, itu bukan karena efek nikotin itu.

Itu efek kenangan.

"Bertahun-tahun aku mengabdi.." Gokudera mulai meracau, persis seperti orang mabuk.

"…ternyata semua hanya tipuan.." Dalam. Ia hirup lagi dalam.

Namun tak ada gunanya. Itu malah menambah sakitnya hati ini. Bagaimana tidak? Empat belas tahun mengabdi pada orang itu, namun kini kau hanya mendapat kepahitan dan penyesalan.

Ternyata selama ini, aku mengikuti orang yang salah.

Ingin rasanya Gokudera meninju tembok terdekatnya, melampiaskan amarahnya ini.

Gokudera terus berjalan, tak perduli ia sudah berjalan melewati kota, dan memasuki sebuah desa.

Angin bertiup. Helaian silver itu tertiup angin. Melambai-lambai lembut menghalangi pandangan. Gokudera akhirnya berhenti berjalan.

"Ini.." Gokudera ingat. Ini pemukiman kecil nan indah di pinggiran Sisilia. Sejuk, damai. Pemukiman ini sering dikunjungi olehnya,

Dan Tsuna.

"Eh! Ah!" Teriakan kecil menginterupsi pikiran Gokudera. Sebuah bola karet berwarna keunguan menyentuh kaki Gokudera.

Dari kejauhan, seorang anak kecil berlari mendekati Gokudera. Napasnya terengah-engah, dan pandangannya lurus pada bola ungu tadi.

"Ah, milikmu?" Gokudera membungkuk dan mengambil bola itu. Manik coklat anak itu menatap Gokudera dalam.

"_Nii-chan_.." Gokudera menengadah. Menatap manik si surai kecoklatan anti gravitasi itu.

Entah mengapa, anak ini mengingatkan dirinya padanya.

"Ah, ini.." Gokudera mengembalikan bola itu pada anak itu. Anak itu masih menatap Gokudera.

"Ah, ya? Siapa namamu?" Gokudera berusaha bersikap ramah pada anak itu. Masih. Anak itu menatapnya dalam.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Diam.

"E—eh—"

.

.

**==TBC==**

* * *

Ameru hadir dng fic tragedy/hurt-comfort!

Terimakasih, pertama, saya ucapkan pada **Miyucchi sang Cappucinno**-san, yg udh menyarankan fic Betrayal!Tsuna ini. Maaf, ya, klo misalnya 1827 gajadi.., maafkan, tpi tetep, terimakasih, Miyucchi-chan \(=w=)/

Klo ad yg tanya, ini ide muncul dri mana, ide ini Ameru dptkan ketika…Ameru galau menghadapi UAS *pundung*

Dan pasti, para reader-sama bingung sama alurnya.., tenang, saya juga bingung.. /oi/

Baik, terimakasih sudah membaca _prologue_ ini. Nantikan chapter berikutnya (sekali lgi, klo apdet.. /oi oi/) .


	2. Sawada Tsunayoshi?

"_Nii-chan.." Gokudera menengadah. Menatap manik si surai kecoklatan anti gravitasi itu._

_Entah mengapa, anak ini mengingatkan dirinya padanya._

"_Ah, ini.." Gokudera mengembalikan bola itu pada anak itu. Anak itu masih menatap Gokudera._

"_Ah, ya? Siapa namamu?" Gokudera berusaha bersikap ramah pada anak itu. Masih. Anak itu menatapnya dalam._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_Diam._

"_E—eh—"_

.

.

**WAIT, YOU? –REINCARNATION-**

**Genre : Tragedy/Hurt-Comfort**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : nggak ada, kecuali klo butuh**

**Setting : Future!Ver, AU!Italy/Japan, AR!Betrayal!Tsuna**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , bahasa naik turun, alur membelit, **_**hidden spot**_**, tragedy bkin panas tenggorokan, berpotensi bikin galau(?) , de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

.

* * *

_Harapan, itu satu. Dimana ada kegelapan, secercah cahaya harapan akan selalu ada disana._

.

* * *

Gokudera pasti terlalu lelah. Terlalu lelah. Sampai-sampai ia berhalusinasi seperti ini.

"A—ahaha, namamu tadi.."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Anak itu mulai merengek kesal. Kesal karena ia dikira lelucon.

_Hell_, ini pasti mimpi. Gokudera harus segera bangun. Nanti _paperwork_ sialan itu beranak-pinak.

Gokudera lalu mencubit dirinya sendiri.

'_Auw! Sakit, '_ Gokudera akhirnya meirngis sesal, _'Ternyata bukan mimpi..'_

Anak itu hanya memandang Gokudera heran. Matanya yang bulat besar itu memandang penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ah, lalu, mana orangtuamu?" Berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Anak itu memeluk bolanya erat.

"Aku..yatim piatu.." Anak itu memandang sedih kebawah.

"Lalu?"

"Aku..menunggu kakak disini.." Lalu anak itu menengadah dan menatap sepasang batu _emerald_ yang membelalak.

"Kau..menungguku..?" Makin heran Gokudera.

"Iya!" Matanya lalu berbinar senang, "Sudah lama..aku menunggu kakak!"

Hening. Gokudera tak paham. Ia baru bertemu anak ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan anak ini bilang kalau ia sudah _**lama **_menunggunya?

"Ah, karena kau yatim piatu.., biar kubawa kau ke rumah…ku.., ya?" Dan mata anak itu sukses berbinar-binar.

"Un! Ayo!" Dan Tsuna menarik tangan besar Gokudera.

.

.

* * *

_Penasaran, itu kedua. Rasa penasaran akan membuatmu kembali menjadi dirimu sendiri._

.

* * *

Anak ini—Tsuna—agak tercengang melihat _mansion_ Vongola yang sangat senang. Nalurinya sebagai anak muncul.

"Wao, _nii-chan_! Kau tinggal sendiri dirumah sebesar ini?!" Katanya dengan mulut menganga lebar. Mau tak mau Gokudera tertawa melihatnya.

"Tidak, ada banyak keluargaku yang tinggal disini.." Dan pintu kayu besar nan megah itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok berfedora.

"Oh, Gokudera? Lho, siapa—"

"Ah, Reborn-san, ini—" Belum sempat Gokudera memperkenalkan, raut wajah Tsuna menunjukkan ketakutan luar biasa.

"Eh? Ada apa? Kau takut melihat paman itu?" Tsuna menggeleng cepat. Ia masih menatap lurus Reborn yang memandangnya heran.

"Maafkan aku.." Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Tsuna. Kedua orang didekatnya kaget.

"MAAF! AKU TIDAK SENGAJA! SUNGGUH! BUKAN AKU YANG SALAH!" Teriakan histeris keluar dari mulut anak itu. Gokudera dan Reborn sukses kalap.

"Lho, lho? Ada apa? Oi!" Gokudera mengguncang-guncang tubuh kecil itu. Namun tetap, Tsuna tidak bergeming.

Reborn terdiam.

Ia nampak larut dalam pikirannya.

"Gokudera, kau temukan dia dimana?" Gokudera terdiam.

"Dia..kutemukan bermain bola sendirian di pinggiran Sisilia. Awalnya kupikir dia siapa.., tapi katanya, dia..sudah lama..menungguku.." Ujar Gokudera.

Reborn nampak bingung, "Sudah lama menunggu?" Gokudera mengangguk. Tangannya masih berusaha menenangkan tubuh kecil disampingnya yang gemetaran.

"Dia yatim piatu.., tapi aku sendiri juga heran.." Reborn hanya mengeluarkan 'ooh' sebentar.

"Bawa dia masuk. Kasihan dia." Lalu Reborn masuk kedalam bangunan. Gokudera hanya diam dan menuntun si kecil Tsuna masuk kedalam _mansion_.

.

.

* * *

_Petunjuk, itu tiga. Semakin dekat, semakin sedikit petunjuk._

.

* * *

Semua lantas berkumpul di aula rapat. Semua nampak heran—sekaligus tidak percaya—dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan dengar dari Gokudera. Didepan mereka ini, seorang anak berusia 5 tahun, bersurai coklat anti gravitasi, bermata coklat bulat besar, dan lagi, namanya adalah _Sawada Tsunayoshi_.

"_M_—_maa maa_..jadi..ini yang dimaksud Reborn.." Yamamoto _sweatdrop_ sekaligus heran.

"Benar-benar mirip…Tsu-kun.." Kyoko memandang anak itu dengan khawatir.

Sementara anak yang dimaksud, hanya memandang sekeliling dengan mata besarnya—heran.

"Tsu-kun?" Anak itu bertanya. Semua lantas terdiam.

Akhirnya Kyoko yang menjelaskan, "Y—yah, dia pemilik rumah ini.., dan..dia, sedang…um.." Kyoko tak kuasa meneruskan.

"Sudahlah, Kyoko." Reborn menyela.

"Ooh.." Ujar Tsuna kecil—mengerti. Entah dia mengerti atau tidak.

"Tapi, rasanya aku pernah melihat kalian.." Tsuna kecil berujar lagi. Kali ini semua dewasa disana tersentak.

"Ti—tidak mungkin.., kita 'kan baru bertemu.." Ujar Ryohei—plus _sweatdrop_.

"Tidak. Soalnya karena 'kakak' itu.." Lalu Tsuna kecil tersenyum lembut. Semua lantas keheranan.

"'Kakak' ?" Yamamoto bertanya. Tsuna kecil menganguk.

"Un! 'kakak' itu bilang, aku akan bertemu kalian.." Ia mengulum senyum lebar.

"Siapa.." Gumam semuanya. Sementara Tsuna hanya menelengkan kepalanya—bingung.

.

.

* * *

_Waspada, itu empat. Semakin waspada, akan semakin membawamu pada kebenaran._

.

* * *

Reborn dan Gokudera saling berdiri berhadapan disebuah lorong kosong, sepi dan gelap di suatu sudut _mansion_. Mereka Nampak terlibat dalam pembicaraan alot.

"Gokudera, aku mulai mempertanyakan identitas anak itu." Reborn—entah sudah yang keberapa kali—membuka mulutnya. Pria bersurai keperakan itu mengangguk.

"Saya juga, Reborn-san. Tapi, sepertinya ia membawa sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui.." Balasnya.

"Dan?"

"Entahlah. Tapi memang kita harus berhati-hati.." Reborn menjawab dengan anggukan.

Memang aneh. Seorang anak usia 5 tahun yang _nyaris_ mirip dengan _mantan_ boss mereka, tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka dan mengaku _**sudah lama menunggu mereka**_.

"Tapi, Anda tahu, Reborn-san—" Gokudera kembali memecah keheningan diantara lorong itu. Reborn hanya diam.

"—kadang kala, saya percaya dengan yang namanya _kehidupan setelah kematian_.." Meracau. Itu yang disimpulkan otak genius Reborn.

"Lalu?"

"Anak itu. Seperti—"

"Aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan itu. Aku berpikir sesuai logika." Dan berkat kalimat itu, Gokudera sukses bungkam.

"Ah, _speaking of which_—" Reborn kembali berujar.

"Aku penasaran dengan Millefiore.., tidak ada kabar mengenai Byakuran sejak 5 tahun belakangan.." Gokudera membelalak. Ah, kenapa itu bisa terlupakan?

"Reborn-san, saya akan hubungi _Six Funeral Wreaths_.." Diambilnya _smartphone_ ber-_casing_ hitam itu, dan menyambungkan ke kantor Millefiore. Tak jauh dari Italia. Gokudera lalu memasang _loudspeaker mode_.

_Tuut tuut tuut_

"_Nyem~ nyem~ hallo~_?" Reborn dan Gokudera terkejut bukan main.

.

.

**==TBC==**

* * *

Ehm…, setelah membaca chapter 001 bbrp kali, saya menyadari klo fic ini aneh mampus ._. dan kemarin saya berpikir bagaimana cara melanjutkan fic ini…

Lalu tadi..saat saya mengerjakan UAS sejarah, saya iseng2 aj membuat draft fic ini, dan akhirnya, FIC INI APDET JUGA! *tebar confetti*

.

*liat kotak review* hem, melihat review, sptnya memang pada bingung dng apa yg terjdi, jdi, chapter ini saya buat..err…agak pny bnyk _hidden spot_. Smoga reader-sama smua yg otaknya encer, bisa menerka2 apa yg terjadi berikutnya.. *kedip gaje*

.

Okey! Sampai jumpa di chapter 003!

.

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**==MIYUCCHI SANG CAPUCINNO==**

**==VANDQ==**

**==HIKAGE NATSUHIMIKO==**

**AND YOU ALL!**


	3. Sawada Tsunayoshi and his 'brother'

"_Anak itu. Seperti—"_

"_Aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan itu. Aku berpikir sesuai logika." Dan berkat kalimat itu, Gokudera sukses bungkam._

"_Ah, speaking of which—" Reborn kembali berujar._

"_Aku penasaran dengan Millefiore.., tidak ada kabar mengenai Byakuran sejak 5 tahun belakangan.." Gokudera membelalak. Ah, kenapa itu bisa terlupakan?_

"_Reborn-san, saya akan hubungi Six Funeral Wreaths.." Diambilnya smartphone ber-casing hitam itu, dan menyambungkan ke kantor Millefiore. Tak jauh dari Italia. Gokudera lalu memasang loudspeaker mode._

_Tuut tuut tuut_

"_Nyem~ nyem~ hallo~?" Reborn dan Gokudera terkejut bukan main._

.

.

**WAIT, YOU? –REINCARNATION-**

**Genre : Tragedy/Hurt-Comfort (slight mystery)**

**Rate : T..?**

**Pair : klo butuh saja**

**Setting : Future!Ver, AU!Italy/Japan, AR!Betrayal!Tsuna, Little!27(?)**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur membelit, tragedy pedes-pedes, **_**hidden spot**_**, berpotensi bkin bingung, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

.

* * *

_Musuh itu bagaikan ranjau. Mereka bertebaran dimanapun tanpa kau bisa menghindar._

.

* * *

"BYAKURAN!" Gokudera naik beberapa oktaf suaranya tatkala mendengar suara manja yang sangat khas mengudara.

"_Eh? Gokudera Hayato-chan, ya~? Un, ini aku~" _Suara itu kembali menggema lewat _speaker_ _handphone_ itu. Gokudera makin naik urat.

"TEME! BUKANNYA KAU SUDAH MATI?!" Nampaknya Gokudera akan terus menaikkan urat suaranya. Sementara Reborn hanya menyimak pembicaraan menegangkan itu.

"_Mati~?"_ Tanya Byakuran heran.

"Byakuran." Reborn akhirnya angkat bicara. Terdengar suara 'un~' dari _handphone_.

"_Un~ Reborn-chan, lama tak jumpa!"_ Kata Byakuran. Saat ini mereka yakin Byakuran masih memasang wajah _smiley_-nya itu.

"Byakuran. Bukankah 5 tahun lalu kau sudah mati dibunuh Dame-Tsuna?" Tanya Reborn.

Hening.

Sebelum suara sentakan terkaget-kaget dari Byakuran melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"_Hee~~? Aku? Mati? Tsunayoshi-kun? Enak saja! Kau tentu bisa mendengar suaraku ini dan ini bukan alat penjawab telepon, bukan~?" _Elaknya.

"Ap—"

"Lalu kemana kau selama 5 tahun ini?" Reborn kembali bertanya.

"_Ya, aku terbang ke Jepang untuk melihat perkembangan MIllefiore disana. Aku disana selama 2 tahun, mengurusi dokumen, lah, pemugaran gedung karena sejumlah kerusakan, lah, pokoknya macem-macem, "_ Terdengar nada frutrasi disana,_ "Setahun kemudian aku pergi ke Australia karena ada urusan pembangunan markas baru Millefiore disana dan urusan aliansi dengan keluarga mafia disana. Ya, memang cuma setahun.., tapi aku yang bertanggungjawab penuh disana.., jadi aku tidak diperbolehkan pulang.." _Lanjutnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Reborn lagi.

"_Hm~ setelah aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, sih…, hanya saja setahun lalu aku mengikuti tour keliling dunia. Heeh, waktu itu Kikyo-chan yang dapat hadiah itu~"_

Jangan Tanya kenapa Kikyo mau mengikuti semacam lotre..

Gokudera hanya cengok. Reborn mengangguk paham.

"Oke. Apa kau sempat berbicara dengan Dame-Tsuna selama di Jepang?" Lain pertanyaan dari Reborn.

"_Hm~ iya, selama di Jepang, aku menceritakan kabar ibunya pada Tsunayoshi-kun. Hum, dia sangat senang waktu itu, hahaha~~"_ Byakuran memulai lagi,

"_Lalu Tsunayoshi-kun sempat bercerita tentang paket aneh yang sering ia terima.."_ Ini dia.

"Paket?" Gokudera bertanya.

"_Ya, dia bilang, akhir-akhir ini ia menerima banyak sekali kardus box besar. Entah siapa pengirimnya. Saat kutanya, Tsunayoshi-kun bilang ia tidak pernah membukanya, soalnya baunya aneh~ jadi ia simpan diruang rahasia sebelah ruang kerjanya~~"_ Kata Byakuran lagi.

Kedua dewasa itu tersentak.

'_Ruang rahasia itu..'_

'_Tempat ditemukannya narkotika dalam jumlah besar dalam kasus 5 tahun lalu..'_

"Terimakasih informasinya, Byakuran. Banyak informasi yang kau berikan." Ucap Reborn berterimakasih. Byakuran hanya meracau tidak jelas.

"_Ah, ya, ngomong-ngomong, kemana Tsunayoshi-kun?"_ Diam.

"…Dia ada tugas. Sementara tidak bisa dihubungi.." Sergah Reborn. Padahal sebenarnya, masalah mengerikan menimpa Tsuna.

Jangan sampai Byakuran mengetahui ini, atau ia akan _mengamuk_.

Lalu sambungan diputus.

Gokudera langsung merosot lemas kelantai marmer yang dingin itu. Wajahnya pucat, keringat mengucur deras, seluruh tubuhnya bergemetar. Bahkan _handphone_ yang ia pegang tadi terjatuh begitu saja.

"….tidak.., ini..tidak mungkin.." Mulut Gokudera bergemetar hebat.

"Gokudera, bangkit. Inilah saatnya mencari kebenaran. Kumpulkan semuanya." Reborn member titah.

"Dan juga anak bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu."

.

.

* * *

_Selalu beranggapan, "Serigala bisa saja berbulu domba. Domba bisa saja tak berbulu."_

.

* * *

_Baru kali ini. Dalam hidup, merasa benar-benar dikhianati._

_Tapi, kami salah._

.

Semua diruangan itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Bahkan para perempuan disana tak kuasa menahan tangis.

Penyesalan pertama.

**Mereka**lah yang telah **mengkhianati** Tsuna. Bukan Tsuna.

Tsuna kecil yang melihat keadaan itu merasa kasihan.

"E—eh? Ada apa _nii-chan_? _Nee-chan_?" Tsuna kecil berusaha menghibur.

Kyoko yang sendari tadi memangku Tsuna kecil tersenyum, lalu menyeka air matanya, "Tidak..syukurlah.., Byakuran masih hidup.." Dan Kyoko tidak mau memperpanjang masalahnya.

"Byakuran?" Tsuna kecil bingung.

"Ya, dia—"

"Byakuran..dia memang tidak mati, kok.." Tsuna kecil berkata. Semua—lagi-lagi—terkejut.

"Bocah, apa kau mengenal Byakuran?" Reborn bertanya. Tsuna kecil menggeleng, "Heeh, lalu bagaimana—"

"Aku tidak tahu. 'kakak' itu yang memberitahuku.." Tsuna kecil beralasan.

"Lagi-lagi 'kakak' itu.., siapa dia sebenarnya..?" Mukuro mulai angkat bicara. Tsuna kembali menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, setiap kali kalian menyinggung tentang teman kalian, 'kakak' itu pasti akan membisikkanku sesatu.." Jelas Tsuna kecil.

"Ini..aneh.." Gokudera memegang dagunya—bingung. Semuanya balas mengangguk.

"Sepertinya anak ini bukan anak biasa.." Ryohei mengambil kesimpulan. Kyoko yang mendengar itu hanya menatap puncak kepala Tsuna kecil dengan eksrepsi khawatir.

.

Reborn kembali menatap Tsuna kecil, "Hey, bocah, " katanya, "Apa 'kakak'-mu itu memberitahu sesuatu lagi?" Tanya Reborn.

"Eh-"

Tsuna kecil nampak terdiam.

Hening.

Lama sekali.

Sebelum tiba-tiba ia kejang-kejang.

"KYAA!"

"Oi! Ada apa ini?" Gokudera bangkit berdiri.

"Go—Gokudera-kun—" Ucapan tak jelas dan putus-putus keluar dari mulut Tsuna kecil—yang masih nampak kejang-kejang.

"_Juu_—_juudaime_...—" Walau ragu, Gokudera yakin itu suara _juudaime_-nya.

"TSUNA!/SAWADA!/_herbivore_/Tsunayoshi-kun/Tsu-nii!/Tsu-kun!/Tsuna-san!"

"Kyoko! Tenangkan dirimu! Ingat, kau memegang anak kecil. Jangan sampai jatuh dan kepalanya terbentur!" Reborn memberi perintah. Kyoko mengangguk gemetaran.

"_JUUDAIME_! DIMANA ANDA?!" Gokudera nampak mengajak bicara anak yang kejang-kejang itu. Semua nampak menunggu jawaban.

Masih kejang-kejang, "Blu—Blubell—di—dia—narkotika itu—"

"Bluebell..?" Yamamoto yang pertama membuka suara.

"Salah satu dari _Six Funeral Wreaths_?!" Ryohei berteriak tidak santai.

"_JUUDAIME_! MAAFKAN KAMI, KAMI—"

**BRUK**

"Tsu—tsu-kun?" Kyoko bengong ketika merasakan kejang anak itu berhenti.

Tsuna kecil pingsan.

"Nampaknya Dame-Tsuna hanya bisa menyampaikan itu." Simpul Reborn.

"Re—Reborn-san—"

"Aku mengambil kesimpulan, entah dengan cara apa, ia merasuki tubuh anak ini dan berusaha mengarahkan kita pada kebenaran.."

Semua terdiam.

Ingin rasanya Gokudera menjambak rambutnya sekencang-kencangnya hingga rontok semua. Sementara _juudiame_-nya tersiksa lahir batin di dalam penjara air itu, ia disini menimbun dendam padanya dan melupakannya. Sungguh.

"_JUUDAIME_! AKU GAGAL SEBAGAI TANGAN KANANMU!" Jerit Gokudera menyesal. Sementara yang lain, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Tenanglah, Hayato Gokudera, " Hibari—yang sendari tadi diam—angkat bicara, "Bukan hanya kau saja yang menyesal. Semua disini juga." Ujarnya.

Ya, inilah Hibari setelah sepuluh tahun lebih. Ia—bisa diakui—jauh lebih ekspresif dibanding dirinya dahulu.

"Hibari—"

Hibari bangkit berdiri, "_Omnivore_ itu memang terlalu baik. Kawan-kawannya sudah mengkhianatinya, ia masih ingin memperbaiki keadaan.." Ujarnya—dengan nada sarkastiknya.

Hening.

"Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk membalaskan semuanya. Kalau memang ini jalan, maka tidak ada waktu. Kalian—dan aku—sudah pernah mengkhianatinya, jangan sampai terulang.." Lalu Hibari berjalan meninggalkan aula rapat.

Reborn menyirengai, "Benar kata Hibari. Kalau kita mengumpulkan cukup banyak bukti, kita bisa membebaskan Dame-Tsuna dari Vindice.."

Dan seketika kobaran api semangat muncul kembali ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Kita akan membebaskan _juudaime_!"

.

.

* * *

_Teman tak selamanya teman._

.

* * *

"_Tsunayoshi." Mata coklat besar itu perlahan membuka._

_Sosok tinggi besar berambut sama sepertinya berdiri tak jauh darinya._

"_Kakak!" Lalu Tsuna kecil menghampiri kakak itu._

"_Kakak, apa yang kakak lakukan disini?" Kakak itu hanya tersenyum. Matanya tersembunyi dibalik poninya yang panjang._

"_Maaf, sepertinya yang tadi agak diluar batas.." Lalu 'kakak' itu mengelus rambut Tsuna kecil lembut._

"_Waktunya…apa masih ada waktu, kak?" Tanya Tsuna kecil._

"_Masih. Lebih dari cukup untuk mengungkapkan semuanya."_

.

.

**==TBC==**

* * *

Apdet! Ameru benar2 nista, ngapdet fic ditengah UAS melanda! /salah sendiri UAS bnyk liburnya/

Ugh..fic ini semakin kebelakang semakin gaje, kepalaku sampai sakit *garuk2 kpala* tpi klo didiscontinued, nggak rela juga…

Maaf ya utk para reviewer sementara Ameru kena penyakit males bales review lewat PM /apa coba/

Genji : jdi akan dibalas disini saja *ngeluarin kotak review*

Ameru : ini dia!

.

**Hikage Natsuhimiko **: HIEE, Tsuna nggak mati, kok! Dan itu emng suara Byakuran ^^

**VandQ** : aduh, bingung, yaa, padahal fic ini sudah Ameru tebar bnyk _hidden spot_.., terus mencari klo bgtu!

**Miyucchi Sang Cappucinno** : a-aduh, Miyucchi-chan, sesak X) e-eeh, bukan Byakuran pelakunya, terus cari, yaa! Sudah bisa diterka, kok, pelakunya *smangat '45*

ehehehe, bagus deh klo misalnya suka bagian yg Unfaithful!Guardiannya^^

**Kazue Ichimaru** : hai, Kazue-chan :3 benarkah bkin penasaran? Ameru senang, deh, kufu~chapter 003 sudah apdet!

**Urara S.H** : iya, itu yg jawab Byakuran, terus…tunggu apdetannya! /ngaco/

**Salmaasuka **: sudah apdet, kufu~ :)

.

Nah! Sekia utk cipika-cipiki review! Smoga reader-sama semua bisa terhibur dng fic ini!

Sampai jumpa di chapter 004!

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**==MIYUCCHI SANG CAPPUCINNO==**

**==VANDQ==**

**==HIKAGE NATSUHIMIKO==**

**==KAZUE ICHIMARU==**

**==URARA.S.H==**

**==SALMAASUKA==**

**AND YOU ALL!**


	4. Let's Go! Rise of Vongola!

"_Maaf, sepertinya yang tadi agak diluar batas.." Lalu 'kakak' itu mengelus rambut Tsuna kecil lembut._

"_Waktunya…apa masih ada waktu, kak?" Tanya Tsuna kecil._

"_Masih. Lebih dari cukup untuk mengungkapkan semuanya."_

.

.

**WAIT, YOU? –REINCARNATION-**

**Genre : Tragedy/Hurt-Comfort, Mystery**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : klo ada, sayang~**

**Setting : Future!Ver, AU!Italy/Japan, AR!Betrayal!Tsuna, Little!27(?)**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur belok tajam, bahasa warna-warni, **_**hidden spot**_**, tragedy bkin sakit hati ini, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

* * *

.

_Keterpurukan, dan kebangkitan. Semua tergantung pada hati._

.

* * *

Setelah mendapat beberapa arahan dari Reborn, _guardian_ Vongola bergerak mencari petunjuk. Akhirnya, mereka membuka kembali hati mereka yang telah lama beku. Akhirnya, mereka mendapatkan semangat api mereka—yang telah lama hilang dalam diri mereka. Menyesal memang menggerogoti tubuh mereka, namun mereka harus segera membayarnya dengan harga yang setimpal.

Yakni menemukan banyak bukti agar Tsuna bisa keluar dari Vindice.

.

Gokudera hanya menatap nanar ruang besar dan gelap itu. Tampak siluet _box_ kardus bertebaran di ruangan itu. Ruangan itu, tempat ditemukannya narkotika dalam jumlah besar dalam kasus 5 tahun lalu.

Ia pikir _juudaime_-nya tega menggunakan dan mengedarkan obat terlarang itu. Ternyata, semuanya salah.

'_Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali..'_ Rutuk Gokudera dalam hati. Payah. Memalukan.

**CTEK**

Ia nyalakan lampu itu, dan terlihat jelas semuanya. Entah mengapa, pihak CEDEF tidak mengambil ini dan dibawa untuk diteliti.

Perduli setan. Yang penting, ia harus cepat.

Ia langkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Biasanya, Tsuna menggunakan ruangan ini untuk latihan secara pribadi dengan Reborn atau kalau tidak Lal Mirch. Selain itu, kadang Gokudera suka melihat Tsuna tidur-tiduran diruangan ini. Mungkin lelah setelah berlatih.

Ia amati kardus-kardus itu dengan tatapan tajam. Menganalisa. Menerka-nerka siapa orang sialan yang berani-beraninya mengirimkan benda terkutuk ini, dan membuat Tsuna tertuduh.

**BRET**

**BRET**

**BRET**

Ia buka kardus itu satu per satu. Mengamati dengan tatapan jijik. Opium, ganja, morfin, heroin, ekstasi, semua jenis barang-barang haram dan mengerikan itu menyambut manik _emerald_ Gokudera.

Siapapun pelakunya, Gokudera akan meninju wajahnya ketika berhasil ditangkap.

Tapi sialnya, tak ada satupun petunjuk didalam kotak itu. Isinya hanyalah…, benda haram itu. Tidak ada stempel pengirim, alamat pengirim, atau apapun.

"ARGH! SIAPA SEBENARNYA—" Amukan Gokudera tertahan tatkala melihat kesalah satu kotak.

Walau ragu, Gokudera yakin ada benda bersinar didasar tumpukan opium berbau menyengat itu. Dengan beringas, Gokudera mengacak-acak isi kotak itu.

'_PETUNJUK! PETUNJUK!'_ Pekik Gokudera dalam hatinya.

**GREP**

**CRING**

"Ini—"

.

.

* * *

_Terjebak dalam labirin, bersikaplah tenang._

.

* * *

"Sejauh ini.." Reborn menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku berasumsi, bahwa ada seseorang yang…menaruh dendam pada Dame-Tsuna, menipu soal kematian Byakuran disebabkan oleh Tsuna, lalu dikirimi narkotika itu oleh orang yang sama.." Jelasnya.

Yamamoto menggertakkan giginya frutrasi. Iseng, ia menoleh kearah Tsuna kecil yang tengah tertidur dipangkuan Kyoko.

Matanya agak membulat.

"Ah, Reborn, " Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Bagaimana kau menjelaskan soal..dia..?" Ia lalu menunjuk Tsuna kecil.

"…ia mirip cenayang. Ini bisa jadi petunjuk.." Jelasnya.

Disini bisa kita lihat kalau Reborn bukan penyuka anak-anak.

"Engg—" Terdengar rintihan kecil dari mulut seseorang dipangkuan Kyoko.

"Tsu-kun..?"

"Engh, bu—bukan maksudnya.." Terdengar anak itu mengigau.

"Mungkin, dia mimpi buruk.." Ryohei menyimpulkan.

"A—aku tidak bermaksud mengambil…Byakuran darimu.." Selang kemudian terdengar isakan.

"Ap—apa?!"

"…maaf, tapi…aku—" Lalu anak itu kembali tertidur.

"Sepertinya…pelaku ini adalah orang yang dekat dengan Byakuran.." Mukuro berujar. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi.., orang yang paling dekat dengan Byakuran hanya—"

"_The Real Six Funeral Wreaths_." Simpul Hibari.

"Dan jangan lupa, Soichi Irie dan juga Spanner. Mereka juga masuk daftar." Tambah Reborn.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, biar aku dan Sasagawa-senpai yang menemui Irie dan Spanner.." Yamamoto menawarkan bantuan. Ryohei menyetujuinya.

"Heeh, baik. Mereka ada dirumah mereka di daerah Milan. Hati-hatilah. Sebaiknya gunakan baju _casual_." Pesan Reborn.

"Baik."

"Kufufu, aku akan mendatangi salah satu _Six Funeral Wreaths_, siapa tahu ada yang dimintai keterangan.." Walau enggan, tapi Mukuro ikut menawarkan diri.

"Baik. Kau juga berhati-hati.."

"REBORN-SAN!" Teriakan khas dari sang tangan kanan menggema.

"Ada apa, Gokudera?" Reborn mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki 28 tahun itu. Ia nampak terengah-engah.

"Reborn-san! Lihat ini!" Gokudera memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ia temukan diruang rahasia.

Sesuatu yang keras, dan berkilauan.

"Kulit kerang?"

.

.

* * *

_**-Markas Millefiore Famiglia. Roma, Italy-**_

"Byakuran-sama, ini berkasnya." Kikyo menyerahkan satu tumpuk kertas terkutuk pada sang boss. Byakuran mengerang kesal.

"Tidak ada habisnya~~" Keluhnya. Kikyo hanya terdiam.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong, kemana Tsunayoshi-kun pergi~~?" Celetuk Byakuran tiba-tiba. Ia sibuk memutar-mutar _marshmallow_.

Kikyo masih terdiam. Namun dari sorot matanya,

Terdapat sesuatu.

"Mungkin…ia akan segera kembali, Byakuran-sama.." Kikyo mencoba menghibur Byakuran, "Kalau bagitu, saya permisi dulu.." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ruang Byakuran.

**BLAM**

" . . . . . "

"…atau mungkin, dia tak akan kembali."

.

.

* * *

_Tuhan akan memberikan jalan ketika sudah waktunya._

.

* * *

Semua mengamati benda yang sendari tadi Gokudera pegang.

"Itu hanya kulit kerang biasa.." Ryohei menyimpulkan.

"_Shibafu atama_, kau bodoh seperti biasa." Gokudera berdecak kesal.

"Ck, apa—"

"Lihat dan perhatikan." Gokudera mengeluarkan suatu batangan metal dari balik saku jasnya.

Ah, itu adalah alat pendeteksi _flames_. Verde yang menciptakannya. Alat ini digunakan banyak organisasi dunia untuk mendeteksi _flame_ asing yang—bisa jadi—adalah alat penyerang.

**WUUUSH**

_Flame_ biru terang keluar dari kulit kerang tersebut.

"Itu.."

"Ya. _Rain flame_.." Jawab Gokudera.

"…ah!" Ryohei tersentak kaget.

"Ada, apa, Ryohei?" Reborn mendelik pada Ryohei.

"Kerang itu…, milik Bluebell!" Sentaknya.

"Bluebell? Salah satu anggota _Six Funeral Wreaths_ itu?" Tanya Yamamoto. Ryohei mengangguk.

"Aku ingat saat kita melawan mereka di _Future Arc_, dia yang menggunakan senjata kerang itu! Ingat, tidak?!" Jelas Ryohei.

Ingatan genius Gokudera pun mulai berjalan.

"Be—benar..berarti…"

.

"Pengirim misterius adalah Bluebell."

.

.

* * *

_Satu petunjuk. Cepat, waktu makin berjalan cepat._

.

* * *

Dua orang tengah bercakap-cakap disuatu sudut lorong yang gelap.

"Buu, sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi, kau tahu?!" Kata orang pertama, sambil menunjuk pada orang kedua.

"Percuma saja, _nona_. Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, jangan sampai aku memperlakukanmu seperti _**dia**_." Sahut lawan bicaranya, lengkap dengan tatapan tajam.

"B—buu.."

"Kalau sampai rencana ini terbaca, aku tidak akan segan-segan.." Lalu orang kedua pergi meinggalkan orang pertama.

.

.

**==TBC==**

* * *

Uwaaa, chapter ini lbh dikit dri yg sebelumnyaa QAAQ maafkan author nista ini karena ceritanya memendek! *sembah sujud*

Dan sungguh, ini fic apdetnya cepet bgt, sptnya Ameru terlalu bersemangat(?) ._.

Nah, di chapter ini _hidden spot_ semakin bertebaran =w=)aa bahkan keanya udh bisa ditebak, yaa, alur ceritanya ;))

.

Genji : *ngeluarin surat review* nih, bales dlu.

Ameru : ohya!

.

**Miyucchi Sang Capucinno** : *tangkis pelukan dng lampo's shiled* ARIGATOU NEE, MIYUCCHI-CHAAN! Hehehe~~

27 : eh-ehehehe, benarkah aku itu malaikat~?

Ameru : belagu.. *swt*

Ah, soal Tsuna kcl itu…, sampai saat ini masih mystery, yaa…

**Urara S.H** : hayoo, kira2 apa, yaa~~ XDD chapter 004 apdet~

**VandQ** : HIEE, belum, kok ^^ coba lagi! /emng iklan minuman gosok/

**Chris **: *bekep mulut Chris-san* ehm~ saya anti mulut kasar~ tolong diperhatikan, yaa~

**Nuruhimechan19 **: chapter 004 udh apdet, kufu~ :)

**Kazue Ichimaru** : hountou, ni~? Arigatou~~ *nangis lebay*

Saya juga, Kazue-chan, bukanya blajar malah nulis fic :v :v

.

Sekian! Selamat bertemu di chapter berikutnya! Ohya, buat yg lgi dan mau UAS, Ameru dan Genjirou doakan semoga naik tingkat dng hasil memuaskan!

.

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**==MIYUCCHI SANG CAPUCINNO==**

**==VANDQ==**

**==HIKAGE NATSUHIMIKO==**

**==URARA S.H==**

**==KAZUE ICHIMARU==**

**==SALMAASUKA==**

**==NURUHIMECHAN19==**

**==CHRIS==**

**AND YOU ALL!**


	5. Venezia

"_Percuma saja, nona. Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, jangan sampai aku memperlakukanmu seperti __**dia**__." Sahut lawan bicaranya, lengkap dengan tatapan tajam._

"_B—buu.."_

"_Kalau sampai rencana ini terbaca, aku tidak akan segan-segan.." Lalu orang kedua pergi meniggalkan orang pertama._

.

.

**WAIT, YOU? –REINCARNATION-**

**Genre : Tragedy/ Hurt-Comfort (slight mystery)**

**Pair : lihat aja, yaa~**

**Warnings: Typo(s) , tragedy bkin gigit jari, **_**hidden spot**_**, **_**beware for the spoiler**_**, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

.

* * *

_Kerlap-kerlipnya dunia tak mungkin tidak menyimpan sisi gelap._

.

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya _Six Funeral Wreaths_ turut ambil bagian dalam kasus ini.." Yamamoto mengelus dagunya—pose berpikir. Gokudera meremas kulit kerang temuannya.

"Kupikir mereka itu teman.." Geramnya. "Ternyata."

"Tenang dulu." Reborn menyergah. Semuanya menengok kearahnya.

"Bisa saja Bluebell itu hanya sebagai umpan dan pengedar. Pelaku sebenarnya masih belum diketahui." Reborn kembali berpikir.

"Kita temui Bluebell." Titahnya.

.

.

* * *

_Bayangan tak selamanya mengikuti tubuhnya._

.

* * *

**TWITCH**

Bluebell yang tengah duduk santai sambil memakan keripik kentang mendadak merinding.

"Ke—kenapa—" Bluebell memegang lengannya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Pasti ada hal yang aneh yang akan menimpanya.

"Ah, tidak mungkin—" Mencoba melegakan diri, ia menasehati dirinya.

**CKLEK**

Pintu marun itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang—sama sekali—tidak ingin ditemui Bluebell hari ini.

"O-oh. Sedang bersantai?" Katanya.

"Iya." Bluebell tidak ingin larut dalam pembicaraan ini. Ia pun memilih lari dari ruangan itu, dan tepat saat ia melangkah beberapa langkah dari ruang santai itu.

**PING**

Suara _message_ masuk terdengar.

"Eh—" Dan Bluebell sukses terkejut.

.

_To: Bluebell_

_From: Reborn-Vongola_

_Subject: Penting_

_Message:_

_Bluebell dari Six Funeral Wreaths, kami dari Vongola ingin bertemu denganmu. Temui kami di Bar Neoram, Venezia. Kau tidak usah bertanya itu dimana karena kau pasti tahu. Datanglah sendiri, dan jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu. Kami tunggu setelah matahari terbenam._

.

"….mau apa Vongola itu—" Bluebell memotong ucapannya sendiri.

Ia takut. Bimbang. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengatakan semuanya. Memang, Bluebell tidak terlalu menyukai Vongola, apalagi setelah kejadian _Future Arc_. Tapi, kalau menyangkut _ini_, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"..baik." Lalu Bluebell melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

* * *

"Torikabuto. Awasi gerak-gerik gadis itu. Aku tahu dia tidak sejalan dengan kita."

Mengangguk.

"Ta—tapi—"

"Diam, Daisy. Kau mau aku _hokum_?"

Merinding.

"Ti—tidak."

"_Pengkhianat pantas mati.._"

"To—Torikabuto! Ja—jangan mengatakan hal itu! A—aku takut—"

"Bagus juga, Torikabuto."

"Eh—Tapi—"

"Kalau memang terbukti, dia akan _**mati**_."

.

.

* * *

"Reborn-san, bagaimana kalau Bluebell benar-benar tidak datang?" Gokudera memastikan. Mereka saat ini duduk berdua diruang kerja Tsuna.

"Tidak, aku yakin dia akan datang, " Jawab pria berfedora itu, "Lagipula, aku tahu Bluebell hanya diperalat.."

"Eh? Darimana Reborn-san tahu?" Tanya Gokudera heran. Reborn menyirengai dibalik topinya.

"Hm, tentu aku tahu." Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan dikirim ke Venezia..?" Gokudera kembali bertanya.

"Ya, aku akan menyuruhmu dan Ryohei." Gokudera terkejut. Pergi bersama kepala rumput itu?

"Ta—tapi—"

"Jangan membantah. Kalau aku menyuruh yang lain, hanya akan membocorkan rencana, " Reborn menyesap _espresso_ yang masih mengepulkan asap itu, "Lagipula Ryohei yang sekarang bukan Ryohei yang kau ketahui dulu." Ujarnya.

Gokudera tahu. Ryohei Sasagawa yang sekarang tentu sudah mengalami perubahan. Masa peralihan menuju kedewasaan juga pengalamannya dalam mafia membuatnya menjadi sosok yang hati-hati dan teliti. Tak jarang Gokudera kagum ketika Ryohei dapat menyelesaikan misi pengendapannya dengan sukses tanpa ketahuan. Ya, mengingat Ryohei itu seperti apa.

Bisa Gokudera akui kalau sekarang anggota Vongola sudah berubah dengan pasti.

Gokudera tersenyum, "Benar."

Seirngaian pria itu makin bertambah, "Pakailah segala perlengkapan yang diperlukan, tidak usah terlalu mencolok. Dan kalau situasi terburuk datang.." Ia gantung ucapannya.

"…bereskan saja. " Katanya dalam.

"…baik."

.

.

* * *

_Tragedy yang menyilaukan._

.

* * *

Venezia. Kota terapung disudut Italia. Terkenal sebagai kota apung yang menyuguhkan gaya khas jaman _Victoria_ dengan bangunan khasnya. Jangan lupa sampan khas Venezia, para pengendaranya, dan juga suasana lautan yang damai dan indah. Memang permata, Venezia itu.

Tapi tetap, sebuah kota tak mungkin hanya tersuguh keindahannya. Kenyataannya, di Venezia bersarang banyak pembunuh bayaran kelas dunia dari penjuru Italia bahkan tanah dunia. Berkumpulnya banyak bandar obat terlarang dan juga para preman jalanan. Venezia ternyata tak selamanya indah dan aman. Sisi gelap selalu membayangi kota yang cemerlang.

Lalu salah satu bar terkenal di Venezia, Bar Neoram. Terkenal dengan _wine_-nya yang berbau dan bercita rasa khas, dan menyuguhkan berbagai minuman berkelas dari seluruh dunia. Terlihat rak-rak yang berisi botol-botol minuman beraroma khas itu berjejer. Denting gelas saling bersahutan memecah keheningan bar itu. Semuanya terlarut dalam euphoria minuman. Suara kocok alkohol sang _bartender_ menambah kekhasan.

"Aku belum melihatnya." Seorang pria bertopi ala pelukis dan berkacamata hitam menatap ke sekeliling bar.

"Diamlah, Sasagawa. Ini belum matahari terbenam." Seorang pria lagi yang mengenakan kacamata hitam dan topi _cap_ melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku tahu."

Mereka menatap tajam kearah bar. Sungguh bar ini berbau alkohol. Berbagai macam bau. Sungguh menjijikkan. Inilah salah satu dosa manusia. Manusia benar-benar makhluk yang bodoh.

Terlalu bodoh untuk datang dan menikmati hidup sementara di tempat bau ini.

"Aku ingin cepat kembali." Ryohei teguk lagi air putih botol itu. Entah sudah yang keberapa. Jujur Ryohei bukanlah _type_ orang yang suka bergumel dengan alkohol. Istilahnya, _he has low alcohol tolerance_.

"Aku tahu. Tapi misi kita belum selesai." Gokudera hanya menopang dagu bosan. Ia tatap lagi jam tangan itu.

_Pk. 05.59 p.m_

"Sudah waktunya, _shibafu atama_." Ryohei mengangguk.

**BRAK**

Pintu bar itu terbuka. Nampak seorang wanita dengan topi menutupi kepalanya—dan matanya—mengenakan terusan berwarna coklat gelap berenda. Ia tampak celingak-celinguk, sebelum pandangannya menemukan dua orang yang ia cari di sudut tergelap bar.

"Permisi." Katanya. Dua orang itu hanya terdiam.

"Kau tahu, lautan, kerang didalamnya dan pelangi, punya peran mereka masing-masing.." Wanita itu memulai.

Seringai.

"Tentu saja. Lautan bergerak secara horizontal mengikuti arus." Jawab pria gurita.

"Dan kerang didalamnya duduk damai dari generasi ke generasi." Tambah yang berambut perak pendek.

"Dan pelangi tidak diam di satu titik." Akhir Gokudera.

"Bagus, Vongola. Maaf, apa aku telat?" Topi itu terbuka. Surai biru laut diikat satu masuk jarak pandang.

"Tidak. Pas malahan." Balas Gokudera.

_Pk. 06.00 p.m_

"Apa sulit keluar dari markas?" Ryohei memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing." Bluebell mengambil kursi disebelah Gokudera.

"Kami menyelidiki, ini punyamu?" Gokudera mengeluarkan kulit kerang temuannya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Bluebell.

"Ya. Itu punyaku." Katanya.

"Jelaskan kalau begitu." Gokudera melipat tangan didepan dada.

Sempat hening, dan lalu Bluebell membuka mulutnya.

"Itu petunjuk. Aku sengaja meninggalkannya." Ujarnya. Kedua pria itu tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu?! Jadi sejak awal—"

"Ini bukan ideku, sungguh! Aku dipaksa melakukannya untuk menjebak boss kalian! Maka dari itu aku sengaja meninggalkan petunjuk.."

.

.

* * *

"_Bluebell, antarkan semua paket ini pada Vongola _juudaime_." Perintah orang itu. Bluebell menatap kardus besar itu penuh keheranan._

"_Apa ini?" Tanyanya._

"_Narkoba." Bluebell shock. Apa? Narkoba?_

"_Nar—"_

"_Sudah, antarkan saja. Jangan tulis nama alamat." Lalu orang itu pergi meninggalkan Bluebell._

'_Gawat, aku harus berbuat sesuatu—'_

_Bluebell mengambil sebuah kulit kerang dari saku bajunya. Kulit kerang ini merupakan salah satu senjata Bluebell._

_**PLUK**_

_Ia letakkan kulit kerang itu didalam salah satu kardus._

"_Vongola harus melihat ini…"_

.

.

"…dan aku yakin salah satu _guardian_ Vongola akan menemukannya. Aku terus menunggu, hingga tibalah hari ini.." Jelas Bluebell.

"Jadi kau menunggu kami 'menangkap basah' dirimu?" Ryohei menarik kesimpulan. Bluebell mengangguk.

"Dia…setelah boss kalian mengalahkan Byakuran, ia merasa tidak terima. Apalagi setelah Vongola dan Millefiore beraliansi dan Byakuran menjadi dekat dengan boss kalian.." Bluebell agak sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan wajah 'pembunuh' itu.

"Jadi rasa cemburu, huh..?" Kata Gokudera dengan nada sinis. Aneh, hanya karena cemburu, ia sampai harus menipu seluruh khayalak?

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" Tanya Ryohei—sambil menyimpan kemarahannya. Ia eratkan genggamannya pada lengan _sweater_-nya. Kalau ia kenal orang itu, ia akan tinju wajah itu hingga benyek.

"Itu—"

**BRAK**

.

.

* * *

"TIDAAAK!" Tsuna kecil mendadak menjerit tatkala tengah menyusun lego. Alhasil balok-balok itu terjatuh dan berserakan dilantai ruang bermain yang khusus dibuat.

"Tsu-kun? _Nande_?" Kyoko yang kaget dengan jeritan itu segera menenangkan Tsuna kecil yang badannya gemetaran. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Napasnya tersengal. Ia nampak sanga ketakutan.

_Guardian_ yang tak sengaja mendengar teriakan itu—beserta Reborn—memasuki ruang itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Tsuna! Ada apa?!" Yamamoto yang lebih dulu bertanya.

"Ung…"

"Ceritakanlah, _akanbou_." Hibari nampak tidak sabar.

"Gurita itu…dan wanita biru itu…mereka dalam bahaya.." Tsuna kecil meracau.

"Apa?! Maksud—"

"Yamamoto. Hubungi Gokudera dan Sasagawa! Cepat!" Reborn berteriak.

.

.

**==TBC==**

* * *

Baru satu, lho, yg apdet. Ameru tdk tahu gmn cara ngelanjutin **Toko 27**…. T^T) setelah UAS emng plng parah, otak udh korslet & kecepatan ngetik menurun, huaa… QAAQ tpi buat yg menunggu **Toko 27**, tunggu yaa~~

Tpi Ameru tetep usahakan utk apdet chapter ini. Melihat bnyk yg antusias, sih, hehe~ /? Nah, di chapter ini, kembali Ameru tebar lbh bnyk _hidden spot_, dan sptnya ini sudah menuju akhir… *smirk*

Perihal ungkapan mengenai lautan, kerang dan pelangi yg merupakan unsur dari 3^7 _policy_, Ameru ingat lagu yg Bunda(?) Aria nyanyikan pada si kecil manis Yuni (coba inget2 episode 202 ;3 ) . maka terciptalah ungkapan ini! Dan diantara Millefiore, Vongola & Arcobaleno, saya buat mereka memakai ini sebagai 'sandi' agar dapat mengenal satu sama lain saat misi.

Ah, ya, soal review, Ameru lgi (bener2) males utk jawab… *kena getok* karena itu maafkan daku, memang saya ini vejad :') tpi terimakasih bagi yg udh kasih semangat Ameru slama UAS, dan semoga saja yg lgi berjuang melawan UAS dpt hasil yg baik~

Sampai jumpa di chapter lainnya! Jaa~

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**==MIYUCCHI SANG CAPPUCINNO==**

**==HIKAGE NATSUHIMIKO==**

**==VANDQ==**

**==URARA S.H==**

**==KAZUE ICHIMARU==**

**==SALMAASUKA==**

**==CHRIS==**

**==NURUHIMECHAN19==**

**AND YOU ALL!**


	6. Battle

_Guardian yang tak sengaja mendengar teriakan itu—beserta Reborn—memasuki ruang itu dengan terburu-buru._

"_Tsuna! Ada apa?!" Yamamoto yang lebih dulu bertanya._

"_Ung…"_

"_Ceritakanlah, akanbou." Hibari nampak tidak sabar._

"_Gurita itu…dan wanita biru itu…mereka dalam bahaya.." Tsuna kecil meracau._

"_Apa?! Maksud—"_

"_Yamamoto. Hubungi Gokudera dan Sasagawa! Cepat!" Reborn berteriak._

.

.

**WAIT, YOU? –REINCARNATION-**

**Genre : Tragedy/Hurt-Comfort (slight mystery)**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : ora ono :3**

**Setting : Future!Ver, AU!Japan/Italy, AR!Betrayal!Tsuna, Little!27(?)**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , **_**hidden spot**_**, bahasawa warna-warni pelangi, akhir cerita sudah bocor-bocor, pelakunya muter-muter, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

"Kikyo-chan?"

Byakuran pikir tangan kanannya itu ada diruangannya. Biasanya kalau jam segini, Kikyo sedang ada diruangannya, meminum secangkir teh melati ditemani beberapa kue, sembari mengerjakan tugasnya. Memang, Kikyo yang elegan.

Namun yang manik _violent_ itu temui adalah kekosongan. Ruangan itu kosong. Laporan yang Byakuran beri minggu lalu bahkan sudah rapi diatas meja kerjanya. Cangkir dan piring untuk ritualnya itu juga tidak ada. Byakuran simpulkan Kikyo sudah sejak tadi tidak ada.

Mengusap dagunya heran, "Bluebell-chan, Torikabuto, dan Daisy-chan juga tidak ada, " Katanya, "Kemana perginya mereka semua?"

Menatap kedepan ruangan kosong itu, Byakuran putuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin saja mereka berempat sedang pergi berjalan-jalan untuk membunuh kebosanan. Byakuran mengendikkan bahu.

"Yap, lagipula tidak salahnya bersantai~" Katanya sembari menutup pintu berwarna marun elegan itu.

.

.

* * *

_Ia tidak tahu, tapi yang diatas melihat semuanya._

.

* * *

**BZZZT**

Itulah yang terdengar sesaat setelah _Guardian of Rain_ itu menghubungi dua temannya yang ditugasi di Venezia.

"Ti—tidak ada yang menjawab…" Yamamoto berujar. Reborn mendecak kesal.

"Coba lagi." Katanya. Dari nadanya, Reborn sepertinya cukup panik. Rupanya rencana sembunyi-sembunyinya ini diketahui.

"Apa anak itu memberi tahu posisinya, hei, Arcobaleno?" Mukuro mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang _Yellow Pacifier's holder_ itu. Reborn menggeleng.

"Tidak. Lagipula, aku yakin Bluebell sengaja 'menyerahkan diri' pada kita." Katanya.

"Oya oya, merepotkan." Mukuro mengakhiri pembicaraan itu. Ah, memang para mafia yang kotor, pikirnya.

"Kh, sepertinya Gokudera dan Sasagawa-senpai menjatuhkan _earphone_ mereka." Ujar Yamamoto lagi.

"Dasa—"

"Tsu-kun, tenanglah.." Suara Kyoko masuk dalam pendengara Reborn. Menoleh, ia melihat wanita bersurai _golden brown_ itu tengah berusaha menenangkan Tsuna kecil.

"Ta—tapi, _nee-chan_, paman gurita dan yang lainnya dalam masalah.." Katany Tsuna kecil, sambil menarik lengan baju Kyoko.

"Kau melihat sesuatu, bocah?" Tanya Reborn. Tsuna menoleh kearah Reborn.

"I—iya, mereka, diserang dua orang…, dua-duanya jelek, " Ujar Tsuna kecil.

"Yang satu memegang _teddy pink_ yang sudah robek-robek, yang satu lagi mukanya seram…kayak _oni_.." Tsuna kecil kembali bergidik membayangkan muka pelaku itu.

"_Teddy pink_?" Hibari bergumam.

"Oya oya, _skylark_, otak lambatmu mengingat sesuatu?" Celetuk Mukuro yang mendengar gumaman Hibari.

Yang ditanya mendelik kesal. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menggunting surai nanas yang tengah melambai-lambai itu.

"Hn. Aku ingat ada salah seorang anggota _Six Funeral Wreaths _yang selalu membawa boneka _teddy pink_. Elemen Sun." Jelas Hibari.

"Ah!" Yamamoto tersentak, "Itu Daisy! Aku juga ingat!"

"Kalau begitu yang bermuka seram ada Torikabuto, _Mist Guardian _Millefiore.." Simpul Reborn. Semua mengangguk.

"Mereka menyerang anggota mereka sendiri..ada apa.." Mendengar perkataan Yamamoto, Hibari mendengus.

"Hn, sepertinya pelakunya ada diantara _Six Funeral Wreaths_." Katanya.

"Tapi, sepertinya bukan Daisy ataupun Torikabuto.." Tambah Reborn.

"Oya oya, sudahlah.., yang penting kita segera ke Venezia.." Potong Mukuro cepat.

Mereka segera mempersiapkan diri. Sungguh aneh. Anggota _Six Funeral Wreaths_ adalah anggota yang loyal satu dengan yang lain. Mana mungkin sesama anggota saling serang? Apalagi lewat peristiwa di Venezia itu, semakin menguatkan dugaan bahwa pelaku adalah anggota _Six Funeral Wreaths_.

"Hati-hati!" Pesan Kyoko sebelum mereka pergi.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah menghilang diantara mereka.

.

.

* * *

_Sengketa antar teman, biasanya, yang kuat yang memulai._

.

* * *

**BRAK**

**SRAT**

Sesaat saat mereka bertiga akan meninggalkan bar itu, sebuah mulut pistol mengacung tepat ke wajah Bluebell.

"E—Eh—"

Orang-orang dalam bar berteriak ketakutan dan berhamburan keluar bar.

"_ANO YARO_!" Geram Gokudera.

"Ah, ternyata benar.., Bluebell, kau menemui anggota Vongola.." Sahut seorang berambut kehijauan kusam dan berkulit abu-abu pucat.

"DAISY DARI _SIX FUNERAL WREATHS_!" Ryohei menunjuk Daisy dengan wajah garang.

"Ha—hai, Vongola.." Sapa Daisy gugup.

"Tunggu, Daisy, ini—"

**SRAT**

Acungan pistol itu semakin dekat.

"Diam, Bluebell. Kau sudah melanggar kesepakatan kita dulu. Ini hukuman." Kata Daisy—masih dengan wajah datarnya. Bluebell bergidik ngeri.

"Sekarang—"

**BLAR**

Tembakan tepat dilengan kiri Daisy.

"_Storm Guardian_, jangan coba-coba. Ini semua, karena bossmu.." Manik Daisy berkilat tajam tatkala Gokudera menembakinya dengan _flame bazzoka_-nya.

"_Teme_, aku ingin tahu kenapa.." Geramnya dalam.

"Sayang sekali.." Ujar Daisy.

**ZRUUT**

Lengan kirinya beregenerasi. Sial. Gokudera lupa kalau lawannya ini adalah pemilik _sun flame_ yang bisa melakukan regenerasi anggota tubuh.

"Nah, " Kata Si surai kehijauan, "Kalau kau tetap diam, Vongola, Bluebell akan tetap hidup." Lanjutnya.

"_Teme_, apa yang kau lakukan pada _juudaime_?!" Gokudera kali ini berteriak marah. Sudah sangat kesal dipermainkan oleh orang itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Tanya saja sendiri pada _decimo_-mu yang kau hormati itu.., " Balas Daisy, "Oops, aku lupa, kau 'kan bukan tangan kanannya lagi.." Celetuknya.

"KAU! JANGAN—"

"Jangan ikutan, _Sun Guardian_. Salah kalian karena berkhianat pada boss kalian. Kalian meninggalkan boss kalian sendiri, menikmati gelapnya neraka sendirian, " Nadanya meremehkan, "Dan kalian baru tersadar setelah 5 tahun berlalu? Payah!"

"_TEME_! DIAM KAU!" Hardik Gokudera.

"TIDAK BOLEH ADA YANG MENGHINA SAWADA _TO THE EXTREME_!" Disusul Ryohei.

"Terserah, " Kata Daisy. Dalam satu kesempatan, ia menarik lengan Bluebell, membuatnya berdiri disampingnya, dan pistol ia todongkan dilehernya.

"KYAA!"

"KAU!"

"Tutup mulut kalian. Informasi yang Bluebell sudah bocorkan pada kalian jangan sampai terkuak. Kalau tidak, "

**CREK**

"Peluru ini akan bersarang di lehernya."

"KAU—"

**BRAK**

**DUAGH**

"GAH!" Daisy jatuh tersungkur dan terlempar sekitar beberapa meter. Pistol yang ia pegang sudah jatuh dilantai.

"Hn. Sepertinya aku tepat waktu." Kata seseorang dari balik bayangan matahari.

"Hibari!"

"UWOOH! HIBARI DATANG!"

"Kh, kau—" Daisy mengusap dagunya yang menjadi sasaran tendangan si _skylark_. Bluebell segeran dibantu berdiri.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan, _herbivore_." Hibari mendelik pada duo temannya itu. Sementara yang didelik hanya terkekeh.

"Tapi, kau terlambat, _Cloud Guardian_, " Daisy membersihkan debu di celananya, "Karena sejak tadi, aku tidak sendirian."

**HYUUNG**

"UWAA!"

"I—ilusi!"

"Ck. Mana nanas itu—" Hibar sedikit menyesal Mukuro masih ada dijalan.

"Torikabuto!" Jerit Bluebell, tatkala merasakan pola ilusi yang—sangat—ia ketahui.

"Kalian akan mati. Dan semua bukti akan kembali terkubur. Vongola _Decimo_ bukanlah apa-apa kecuali _bullshit_." Kalimat itu terngiang diantara ilusi yang merajalela.

Benar. Sebenarnya benar apa yang dikatakan Daisy. Semua hanyalah _bullshit_. Omong kosong. Kenyataan bahwa mereka meninggalkan Tsuna saja, sudah menyakitkan. Dan sekarang, setelah 5 tahun berlalu, setelah berpuluh-puluh kertas kalender dirobek, mata mereka yang gelap baru terbuka. Menyadari kesalahan mereka. Mereka baru bangkit, baru mencari kebenaran. Dan sekarang? Segala puzzle kebenaran yang sedang merekan rangkai akan hancur.

Tidak. Tidak. Sudah cukup meninggalkan Tsuna di VIndice. Mereka belum boleh menyerah, sebelum membebaskan Tsuna dan menuntaskan semuanya!

"Kh—hahaha, memang, memang semua itu _bullshit_.." Disela ilusi yang makin menekan, Gokudera tertawa miris.

"…"

"Tapi, " Katanya.

"KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKAN _JUUDAIME_!" Gokudera mengarahkan _bazzoka_-nya kearah sembarang. Instingnya mengatakan Torikabuto ada disana.

**WUUSH**

**BLAAAR**

**BRUAK**

_Nice shot_. Torikabuto jatuh tersungkur dengan asap mengepul tipis.

"To—Tori—"

**CREK**

"Kau sudak terkepung. Waktunya kau bersaksi." Kilat _emerald_ yang menakutkan.

"E—Eh—"

"O-ho." _Oh my_.

Itu suara yang _sangat_ berbahaya.

.

.

* * *

_Dalam bahaya. Apakah waktu masih bisa berputar sejenak?_

.

* * *

Ruangan itu putih dan terang.

"Tsunayoshi." Kembali. Suara yang sama yang menjamah pendengaran Tsuna kecil sebelumnya.

"Kakak!" Tsuna kecil menghambur kepelukan sang 'kakak' lagi.

"Kakak! Sudah hampir waktunya! Kakak akan keluar!" Tsuna kecil senang. 'kakak' itu hanya tersenyum.

"Iya. Tapi, kau 'kan tahu, Tsunayoshi…aku sudah tidak bisa 'keluar' lagi.." CIbir 'kakak' itu.

"Ah…"

"Tapi aku tetap berterima kasih padamu." Ia usap surai coklat itu lembut.

"Senang bisa membantu kakak." Jawab Tsuna kecil ikut tersenyum.

'_Ya..memang hanya tinggal sedikit..'_

.

.

* * *

"O-ho." _Tidak_.

"Kau—"

"TIDAK!"

**DOR**

**DOR**

**DOR**

Gokudera, Hibari dan Ryohei membeku ditempat. Apa yang mereka lihat ini bukan ilusi, bukan?

Bluebell, Torikabuto, dan Daisy—tertembak. Darah segar mengalir dari jantung mereka. Mayat mereka tergeletak mengenaskan dilantai bar yang sudah setengah hancur itu.

"O-ho. Team yang tidak berguna. Karena gagal membunuh Bluebell, kubunuh saja semuanya.." Ujarnya—dengan nada tidak bersalah.

Gigi Gokudera bergemeletuk keras. Ia eratkan kepalannya.

"Brengsek…, aku sekarang yakin, " Geramnya—marah, "Kalau **kau** adalah pelakunya."

.

.

**==TBC==**

* * *

MAKIN DEKAT DENGAN CHAPTER AKHIR! DISINI, KALIAN SUDAH (PASTI) BISA MENERKA SIAPA PELAKUNYA! YAPP, DIA ADALAH—

Genji : berisik. Bukanya masih rahasia?! *bekep mulut Ameru*

Ameru : nu! # !$%!whasdnuw13! *$#(%WE*%QW($ DXXX

Genji : *lepasin*

Ameru : phuaah! Yaa, tapi aku terkesan dng reader-sama smua, mereka ada bbrp yg bisa menerka pelakunya *smirk*

Genji : *smirk* ya, mereka pintar.

Ameru : nah, sejenak balas review dlu!

.

**Miyucchi Sang Cappucinno: **Ah, tpi klo skrng bisa nebak, dong ;) ? thnks udh ikut sejauh ini, Miyucchi-chan ;D iy emng aneh, masa penjas ad tesnya? Keren itu '-' yap, smoga sukses buat UAS Miyucchi-chan :DD

**VandQ: ***smirk* arigatou

**Yuzuru Nao: ***smirk* arigatou

**Hikage Natsuhimiko: **ufufufu~ kan gantungnya manis~ XD chapter 006 apdet~~

**Salmaasuka: **kufu~ tentu :3 chapter 006 apdet~

.

Yap! Sudah selesai! Smoga aj fic ini berakhir dng…yah pokoknya bgtu /lu kan authornya/

Buat yg nunggu fic laen, **Toko 27 **dan **Let's Smile!** Tolong ditunggu sebentar, yaa~~ Ameru sedang nyari bahan ^^"

Sampai jumpa!

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**==MIYUCCHI SANG CAPPUCINNO==**

**==HIKAGE NATSUHIMIKO==**

**==VANDQ==**

**==URARA S.H==**

**==KAZUE ICHIMARU==**

**==NURUHIMECHAN19==**

**==CHRIS==**

**==YUZURU NAO==**

**==SALMAASUKA==**


	7. The Undiscovered Truth

_Gokudera, Hibari dan Ryohei membeku ditempat. Apa yang mereka lihat ini bukan ilusi, bukan?_

_Bluebell, Torikabuto, dan Daisy—tertembak. Darah segar mengalir dari jantung mereka. Mayat mereka tergeletak mengenaskan dilantai bar yang sudah setengah hancur itu._

"_O-ho. Team yang tidak berguna. Karena gagal membunuh Bluebell, kubunuh saja semuanya.." Ujarnya—dengan nada tidak bersalah._

_Gigi Gokudera bergemeletuk keras. Ia eratkan kepalannya._

"_Brengsek…, aku sekarang yakin, " Geramnya—marah, "Kalau __**kau**__ adalah pelakunya."_

.

.

**WAIT, YOU? –REINCARNATION-**

**Genre : Tragedy/Hurt-Comfort (slight mystery)**

**Rate : T…?**

**Setting : Future!Ver, AU!Japan/Italia, AR!Betrayal!Tsuna, Little!Tsuna(?)**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur maju-mundur, **_**Chara's death**_**, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **** Amano Akira**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Mereka bertiga menatap sengit sosok yang baru saja menembak rekan sesama mafia mereka. Terlebih lagi, sosok ini tidak asing bagi mereka, sangat mereka kenal, dan sekarang, berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan _evil smirk_-nya dan pistol _revolver_ digenggamannya.

"Jadi kau yang membuat semua ini, hah?!" Hardik Gokudera sengit pada sosok itu, "KIKYO?!"

Kikyo masih memasang senyumannya dan sesaat tertawa, "Haha, ya, akulah yang merancang semua ini.."

"TEME! BRENGSEK KAU! APA YANG—"

"Tenanglah, Gokudera."

"O-oh, aku tidak suka melihat _decimo_-mu akrab—terlalu akrab dengan Byakuran-sama…" Kikyo memincing berbahaya.

Gokudera terkekeh remeh, "Jadi kau merasa _pissed off_ melihat boss-mu tidak perhatian padamu lagi?"

**DOR**

**SYAT**

Beruntung Gokudera dapat mengindari peluru yang nyaris mengenai pelipis kirinya.

"Kau memang mulut sampah, _Storm Guardian_.., " Tukas Kikyo sengit. _Revolver_ yang ia pakai masih mengepulkan asap tipis.

"_Decimo_ kalian memang orang yang lemah, dia tidak waspada, sampai-sampai mau saja terjebak dalam scenario yang kubuat.., " Kikyo mulai ber-_evil laugh_. Membuat kerutan dikening Hibari makin menjadi.

Ya, sejak tadi, Hibari sudah menahan hasrat untuk membunuh orang ini ditempat.

"Khu-hahahaha, " Tawanya semakin menggelegar, "_DECIMO_ KALIAN MEMANG PANTAS MENJADI ORANG YANG BODOH!"

"KAU—"

"Khu-haha, nah, sekarang, kalian sudah tahu semua rencanaku.., " Kikyo maju selangkah, mulai menghapus jarak diantaranya dan _guardian_ Vongola, "..dan peraturannya adalah, orang yang tahu rencanaku, harus mati…" Lanjutnya. _Evil smile_ masih terpasang diwajahnya.

Hibari mengangkat tonfanya.

Gokudera memasukkan misil ke _bazzoka_-nya.

Ryohei memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Kenapa? Kalian mau melawanku~?" Maju selangkah lagi, "Tidak ada gunanya, _guardian_ bodoh~ karena sebenarnya, kemampuan kalian masih dibawahku~~ khu-hahahaha~~"

"Kami akan berusaha semampunya supaya mulut besarmu itu tertutup." Ryohei menggeram kesal.

"Apa~? Menutup mulutku~? Justru mulut kalian, " Kikyo mulai berlari.

"YANG AKAN TERTUTUP SELAMANYA!"

**SYUT**

**CRAK**

**CRAK**

**CRAK**

**CRAAT**

Kalah cepat, ketiga _guardian_ itu tertusuk akar bunga milik Kikyo. Darah mengalir dari lengan dan kaki mereka. Gerakan mereka terkunci.

"Kh—"

"Si—Sial—"

Kikyo tertawa puas, "Hahaha, nah, " Kikyo maju, menatap ketiga pria itu dengan tatapan haus darah. Sepertinya kepribadian asli Kikyo mulai keluar.

"Yang mana dulu yang akan kusiksa…?" Kikyo menggulir maniknya.

**DOR**

"GHUAH!" Peluru yang ditembaknya mengenai perut Gokudera. Darah semakin mengalir deras keluar. Gokudera tak kuasa menahan sakit, hingga batuk berdarah.

"GOKUDERA!"

"GHA-HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA!" Kikyo tertawa puas lagi, "BODOH, KALIAN BODOH—"

**DOR**

"Ugh—" Satu lagi bersarang dilengan kiri Hibari, "KALIAN HANYALAH ANAK KECIL YANG MUDAH SEKALI JATUH DALAM SKENARIO RENDAHAN—"

**DOR**

"GHAH!" Satu lagi mengenai kaki kanan Ryohei, "KALIAN, VONGOLA, DAN _DECIMO_ KALIAN PANTAS UNTUK MENGHILANG DARI PERADABAN!"

"…"

"KHA-HAHAHHAHAHA! KENAPA? KALIAN TIDAK BISA BICARA LAGI?!" Kikyo menatap remeh 'korban'-nya yang kini sudah mulai kehabisan darah. Ia semakin bernafsu ingin menembakkan peluru yang tersisa untuk menikmati tubuh mangsanya ini.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kalian tertidur…., " Pitsol itu terancung kedepan. Ke kepala Gokudera.

"…"

"Selamanya, "

"TIDAK!"

**GREP**

"Apa—"

Sebuah pukulan menghantam kepala Kikyo dam membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan pingsan. Rupanya, Reborn baru saja menghantam kepala itu dengan balok kayu.

"Re—Reborn-san.." Gokudera tersenyum miris melihat kedatangan Reborn yang terkesan telat.

"_Ciaossu_. Maaf aku terlambat, medis akan segera datang, dan, " Reborn kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Kikyo yang sudah tumbang.

"CEDEF akan dengan senang hati memikirkan hukuman apa yang cocok bagi pembunuh ini.." Lanjutnya dalam.

.

.

* * *

Medis segera datang dan mengobati luka-luka Ryohei, Gokudera dan Hibari. Beberapa membawa mayat ketiga _guardian _Millefiore yang telah tewas tertembak itu kedalam _ambulance_ untuk selanjutnya diotopsi. Sementara kepolisian CEDEF datang tak lama setelah _ambulance_ para medis meninggalkan bar itu dan segera meringkus Kikyo yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadar.

Menyadari semua ini, Gokudera tercengang, "_Juudaime_ akan segera bebas…" Gumamnya. Rasanya, dadanya ini mulai terisi oleh kehangatan harapan.

"Gokudera-_nii-chan_!" Suara kecil bernada riang memanggil Gokudera. Oh, itu Tsuna kecil.

"Lho? Bukanya kamu—"

"Hehehe, aku menyusup dan bersembunyi dibagasi mobil Reborn-_nii-san_.." Tsuna kecil menampakkan senyum lima jarinya. Sementara Reborn hanya mendegus pasrah.

"Apa _nii-chan_ baik-baik saja..?" Tanya Tsuna kecil. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

Ryohei tersenyum, "Tenang saja. Kami baik." Raut wajahnya seketika menjadi cerah.

"Dengan begini, _juudaime_ akan segera bebas.." Gokudera kembali menggumamkan hal yang sama. Ryohei yang mendengar itu mengangguk setuju.

"Dan kita bisa memulai lagi, kehidupan yang sudah lama hilang.." Tambah Ryohei. Gokudera tak menjawab, masih menatap nanar langit sore kota Venezia.

"Heh, maksud _nii-chan_ apa?" Tanya Tsuna kecil bingung.

"Ah, teman kami yang disekap akan segera bebas, karena pelakunya sudah tertangkap.." Jelas Ryohei.

"Lho? Teman _nii-chan_ itu sudah lama mati." Ujar Tsuna kecil polos.

.

.

* * *

—_**Kantor Kepolisian CEDEF. Roma, Italia—**_

"KAMI INGIN MEMBEBASKAN SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI ATAS TUDUHAN PEMBUNUHAN DAN PENCEMARAN NAMA BAIK 5 TAHUN LALU!" Gokudera berteriak pada Sawada Iemitsu yang ia temui di lorong kantor CEDEF.

"Gokudera.."

"LEPASKAN _JUUDAIME_!" Hardik Gokudera keras.

.

* * *

"…_.apa maksudmu..?" Gokudera melebarkan pupil matanya tatkala anak kecil itu berujar hal yang—sangat tidak ingin—ia dengar._

"_Akanbou, kali ini bullshit apa yang kau tebarkan? Janga buat kami terprovokasi." Tukas Hibari dingin._

"_Ish, aku tidak bohong!" Kata Tsuna kecil kesal._

"_Maksudmu…. Sawada sudah mati..?" Ryohei juga ikutan shock. Tsuna kecil mengangguk._

"_Kakak itu menyuruhku untuk menunggu kalian untuk bertindak, dan sekarang…semua sudah selesai, jadi, 'kakak' memintaku mengatakan ini.."_

_Hening._

_Yamamoto yang tidak suka suasana cair ini, memberi usul, "H—hei, ayo kita ke kantor CEDEF dan menyaksikannya sendiri.."_

.

* * *

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya terdapat cahaya minim dari dalam tabung besar yang disebut, penjara air. Disinilah kriminal mafia dikurung. Dengan pencahayaan minim, dan oksigen yang juga minim.

Sampailah mereka ke sebuah penjara air ditengah-tengah banyak penjara air. Disana, sosok pria dewasa terapung-apung dengan borgol melilit pergelangan tangannya dan selang oksigen terhubung dengan daerah mulut dan hidungnya.

Terdapat tulisan disana,

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

"Kakak…" Tsuna kecil menempelkan tangannya pada dinding penjara air itu, "Misi sudah selesai, kak.." Gumam anak itu dengan nada memelas.

Iemitsu menatap heran anak kecil yang sudah seperti versi kecil putranya itu, "Apa?"

"Sudahlah, Iemitsu, buka saja. Ceritanya panjang.." Tukas Reborn cepat. Iemitsu hanya bisa mengangguk dan menekan tombol pembuka dinding penjara air tersebut.

**BANG**

Air yang mengisi bagian dalam penjara itu tumpah ruah, dan tubuh Tsunayoshi jatuh tersungkur.

"_Juudaime_!" Gokudera segera maju dan memegangi tangan bossnya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia mengetahui tangan itu sudah dingin.

Dan tidak ada napas keluar dari mulut itu.

"_Juu_…." Gokudera tak kuasa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mengapa kata-kata anak ini benar?

Sawada Tsunayoshi telah terbujur kaku. Tak bernyawa. Mati.

"IEMITSU!" Bangkit, Gokudera langsung menarik kerah kemeja Iemitsu dengan garang, "KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN INI?!" Teriaknya.

Iemitsu hanya menatap nanar. Sekelabat, _memory_ dalam otaknya yang sudah renta berputar pelan.

.

* * *

_Sesaat sebelum Tsunayoshi akan dimasukkan kedalam penjara air, ia meminta untuk berbicara singkat pada sang ayah._

"_Ayah."_

"_Tsuna, kau mengecewakan.." Hina sang ayah pada sang anak. Sementara yang dihina hanya tersenyum kecut, "Ah, ya, memang."_

"…"

"_Ayah, jujur saja, " Tsunayoshi menatap kebawah lantai penjara yang dingin dari besi baja, "Aku akan mati tidak lama lagi. Didalam penjara ini."_

"_Apa.."_

"_Kalau aku mati, rahasiakan ini dari yang lain. Aku tidak ingin mereka terus tenggelam dalam dendam mereka padaku, aku ingin mereka bangkit atas kekuatan mereka sendiri. Mereka harus menemukan kebenaran. Dan selama itu, aku akan melihat mereka.." Kata Tsunayoshi. Entah, itu seperti sebuah pesan terakhir._

"_Tolong, ayah." Mohon Tsunayoshi._

"…"

"_Ayah?"_

"_Terserah."_

.

* * *

Gokudera terdiam. Ia jatuh terduduk. Air mata tak bisa dia bendung lagi. Terus turun tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"_Nii-chan_.." Suara Tsuna kecil membuat semua mata tertuju matanya.

"Kakak bilang, ia senang sekali kalian telah kembali…, " Tsuna kecil terkembang di bibirnya, "Kakak senang…, maka dari itu, aku dan kakak akan segera pergi…"

"Apa?" Mereka semua menatap tak percaya.

"Iya! Kakak sudah janji akan membawaku ke sebuah padang bunga yang indah. Dan kakak juga berterima kasih karena _nii-chan _dan _nee-chan_ semua sudah baik padaku.." Lanjutnya.

Semua merasakan atmosfer yang sedih dalam hati mereka. Ini sakit. Sakit.

"Iya, " Reborn mengelus surai coklat Tsuna kecil, "Katakan pada kakakmu, jangan khawatirkan Vongola, Vongola akan menjadi kekuatan kebaikan dunia.." Pesan Reborn.

Tsuna kecil mengangguk semangat, "Un! Terima kasih, _nii-chan_, Tsuna pulang dulu!"

**FUUTS**

Dan sosok anak itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

.

.

* * *

_Banyak memory yang kita rangkai bersama sejak bangku sekolah,_

_Ingat rasanya tertawa bersama.._

_Dihukum bersama, berlatih bersama, melewati hari demi hari yang penuh misteri_

_Tapi ketika pemikiran kita sudah matang, karena masalah kecil, kita tercelup_

_Tercelup dalam dosa, dendam, dan pilu.._

_Tapi tenang, kok, aku tidak dendam pada kalian, karena kalianlah orang yang paling kucintai.._

_Sedendam apapun kalian padaku, rasa cintaku pada kalian akan selalu mengikis semuanya_

_Kalianlah, yang membuatku rela dikurung dalam penjara air ini…_

_Karena itu,_

_Aku tidak ingin kalian berubah menjadi dingin…, kalian bukanlah kalian!_

_Karena itu, aku utus malaikatku, untuk mengembalikan kalian ke sosok kalian yang sebenarnya,_

_Menjadi Vongola yang dulu lagi.._

_Walau aku sudah tak ada,_

_Rasa ini tak akan pernah pudar_

_Bagi kalian, kalian ada 'nii-chan' dan 'nee-chan' ku_

_Senang rasanya…_

_Ah, Kami-sama.._

_Bisakah aku memohon padamu?_

_Agar aku diberikan kehidupan baru?_

_Lho, kenapa?_

_Tentu saja, _

_Karena aku ingin melihat keluargaku yang sangat kucintai tersenyum…_

.

.

* * *

"Ah, Gokudera, aku ingin makan _ice cream_.." Yamamoto menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada ketika melewati toko _ice cream_ yang berada dipusat Tokyo.

Ya, mereka pulang sebentar ke Jepang untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan pulang kampong sejenak.

"Ya? Yuk beli!" Tawar Yamamoto riang. Walau ia sudah 28 tahun, sikapnya tidak berubah. Gokudera mendengus kesal.

"Terserah saja, _yakyuu-baka_." Jawabnya sekenanya.

Yamamoto tertawa ringan, "Ahaha, _arigatou_!"

"Pak, _ice cream _coklatnya satu!" Ucap Yamamoto dan sebuah suara kecil berbarengan. Yamamoto mendongak kebawah dan menemukan sosok kecil bersurai coklat dengan mata bulat coklat tengah menatapnya intens.

Bapak penjual _ice cream_ tergelak bingung, "Wah, yang coklat tinggal satu, nih.." Katanya ragu. Anak kecil tadi merajuk.

"Yaah, aku 'kan mau yang coklat, bu.." Rajuknya pada sang ibu. Yamamoto yang melihat itu terkekeh dan mengusap kepala anak itu lembut.

"Tak apa. Kutraktir kau yang coklat, " Katanya lalu kembali pada sang penjual _ice cream_, "Pak, coklat satu, vanilla satu."

Mata bulat besar itu menatapnya berbinar senang, "Be—benarkah, _nii-chan_?" Tanya tak percaya. Yamamoto mengangguk sambil menyerahkan _cone_ berisi satu _scoop_ _ice cream_ coklat, "Tentu. Ini."

"Wah.." Anak itu menatap senang _ice cream _itu.

"Wah, senangnya, Tsuka, katakan terimakasih.." Kata sang ibu sambil mendorong sang putra untuk berterima kasih, "Un! _Arigatou_, _nii-chan_!"

"Ya.." Balas Yamamoto. Ia pun melambaikan tangan pada bocah itu.

"Anak itu…" Gokudera membuka mulut. Yamamoto mengangguk riang sambil memakan sedikit vanilla dingin itu.

"Iya, mirip, yaa.."

.

Sementara sang anak tadi melangkah menjauh menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "_Arigatou_, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun.."

**==END!==**

* * *

TAMAT! **WAIT, YOU? **AKHIRNYA TAMAT! BANZAAAI! *bunyiin petasan*

Jujur, ga rela tamat, tpi karena alurnya sudah terarahkan, sptnya memang harus tamat di chapter ini. Buu, kasian Tsuna…, tpi akhir2nya juga ga sedih2 juga, kan?

Utk smua, yg baca, review, fav, terima kasih! Kita sudah berjuang keras selama **Wait, You?** Berjalan! Hountou ni arigatou! m( _ _ )m

Yak! Sampai jumpa di fic Ameru yg laennya!

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**==MIYUCCHI SANG CAPPUCINNO==**

**==HIKAGE NATSUHIMIKO==**

**==VANDQ==**

**==URARA S.H==**

**==KAZUE ICHIMARU==**

**==NURUHIMECHAN19==**

**==CHRIS==**

**==YUZURU NAO==**

**==NATSU YUUKI==**

**==KARESHIKANOJO==**

**==SALMAASUKA==**

**AND YOU ALL!**


End file.
